memories, visions and dreams
by sarahxx92
Summary: this is a story about Jasper meeting Alice. all characters are in it & bella is already turned to a vampire and there is no renesme.
1. The beginning

**chapter 1**

**Alice POV**

"Are you sure?" Bella asked me with a concerned look on her face.

Thoughts raced through my head, memories of things that hadn't even happened yet, I smiled to myself. Then looked up at bella.

"Of course I'm sure Bella, try and remember who you are talking to."

The look still hadn't left her face, I knew Bella and Bella knew me. We were best friends and sisters. She looked like she was about to speak but paused, then she finally decided to say what was on her mind.

"Its just Edward is being so protective of you, I suppose it just makes me feel like he has some reason but maybe he's just being your brother, I do trust that you know what you're doing Alice and I'll support you...it just Jasper isn't one of us and I know I'd being a hypocrite because when I met Edward I wasn't either, I just have this bad feeling."

I wasn't expecting her to say so much but I'm glad she did. I thought for a second and then decided to tell her exactly how I was feeling.

"I don't know why Bella, but I just know that there is some reason why I have to know Jasper, he might be human or whatever but I don't feel like he's normal, there is something I just haven't figured out yet... and remember how everyone warned you off Edward, even Edward himself but you just knew that he wouldn't hurt you? You just knew you couldn't stay away? Well I just know that I can't either."

When I finished talking Bella seemed convinced that I knew what I was doing. She smiled and nodded and without saying anything I knew my comment about her and Edward had made her understand where I was coming from.

Emmett stormed into the room "warning, incoming pissed of rose."

"I heard that dickhead" said rose as she entered the room.

Rose was known to be the most beautiful woman in the entire room, no vampire couldn't be beautiful. But it wasn't natural beauty that we all held, it was something else. It was that we were different in a way that no human could understand. And rose had a vibe coming off her that said she could crush anyone that tried to out stand her in beauty.

"Where the fuck are my god damned shoes??" she asked as she stared right at me.

I wondered why the blame always went to me when pieces of clothing went missing, why not Bella? Then I remembered not only did Bella not really care what she wore, she wouldn't be game enough to take anything of Rosalie's.

But this time it really wasn't me.

Emmett was backed up against the wall like he was afraid of his own wife, but I don't blame him much.

Then Edward walked into the room. He looked at everyone and turned to rose and said "none of them know what the hell you're talking about so maybe you actually just misplaced them?"

Rose turned around and looked at him with fury in her eyes. Emmett backed away further. I knew Emmett must have been trying to tell Edward through his thoughts to back off because Edward looked straight at Emmett and started to laugh, then he muttered weak and walked out the back door.

Bella was next to leave and I decided to follow her thinking Emmett and Rose could sort the shoe problem out by themselves.

**Jasper POV**

Forks was the most fucking miserable place I had ever seen, it rained constantly and the population was like 3000 or something. I moved here to come live with my brother; he was the only family I had. Our parents fucked off when we were young, never knew why and I really didn't care. My brother I don't care about all that much either, he changes girls more than he changes his clothes and is nearly always drunk. But the offer to live with him had to be better than staying in those stupid shelters waiting for a foster home. At least here he wouldn't try and control me or anything, or send me off to shrinks like some of the foster parents I had tried to.

So I was thinking I could run wild and all, I was actually getting excited before I realised that the place I was moving to had practically no entertainment and most likely it was going to be as boring as watching the grass grow.

I had to start school and I knew being the new kid in this friggen small town everyone was probably going to stare at me and shit but I wasn't expecting nearly as much as what happened.

I had to walk to school because of course my trust worthy brother didn't come home after going to the pub, so I walked in the rain, luckily being such a small town it only took me ten minutes.

The school was small compared to my old one, so I wasn't about to go get lost or anything. The bitch at the receptionist desk said like nothing apart from here's your time table and there's a map on your planner.

The first half of the day was as expected people stared and I had to sit next to this Mike Newton kid in maths class who kept asking me a million questions. I even managed to refrain myself from telling him to fuck off.

It was lunch time when the weird shit started happening, I walked into the lunch cafeteria thing and had no idea what to do, I mean we didn't have one of these in our old school, there was no way in hell you could have fit half my school into a cafeteria. So I looked around to see Mike Newton waving at me. What choice did I have I had to sit next to him. So here I was looking around for some hot chick to perve at or something but I couldn't even do that because number one every girl in the school seemed to be already taken or was staring at me which made it awkward, I mean should I just stare back or what? And number two Mike was chatting away in my ear like we were best friends.

That's when these bunch of kids come walking through the door and I don't know if it was just me imagining it or whatever but the whole cafeteria went dead silent, it was like they were some kind of royalty or something. The first chick to walk through was blonde, tall and looked like she was pretty stuck up, followed by this big dark haired guy which I'm pretty sure was her boy friend.

then another guy who was holding hands with a brown haired girl who was pretty as well but didn't look like she was stuck up like the blonde girl. Then the last girl walked in, she had spiky brown hair and damn was she fucking cute. Just as I was thinking that thought she turned to look at me, her eyes caught mine and she got this shocked look on her face, and then she fucking smiled. And even now after I've been thinking about this all afternoon I'm not sure if she smiled in a nice way or she was smiling to say "what are you looking at". I've always been good at reading people; I've just always known kind of what there facial expressions mean. I suppose I got it from when I lived on the street for a bit, people's expressions always gave them away. But this girl, she just confused the hell out of me.

when mike realised I had been looking at them he smiled and said "they're the Cullens, everyone knows who they are and everyone stays out of their way. That big one is Emmett, mess with him and your dead, the blonde girls that's Rosalie his girlfriend and let's just say she's not exactly friendly either. The other guy is Edward and his girlfriend Bella, Edwards a dickhead but Bella's cool. Mike said as he blushed and looked down.

Damn obvious who he had a crush on.

And the other girl? I asked.

"Alice, she's weird, really weird."

I felt like right then and there I could have killed him, how dare he call her weird?

I have no idea where this came from, this feeling. I didn't even know her, for all I knew she could be weird. But yet suddenly I felt like i had to protect her from this dickhead.

I didn't dare say anything in case something slipped and mike went on talking anyway.

"Yeah they are all family, as in like they live together, but they aren't actually related, they are foster kids of Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme."

"I'm not even sure that's legal, I mean ew." Said Jess, the girl sitting across from mike.

That's when Angela piped in "Jess they aren't actually related"

"But still they live together".

Right why was I sitting at this table again?

Jess had this whiney voice, mike never shut up and he insulted Alice. Wait... why do I care.

And Angela, Well she's alright so far she hasn't done anything to piss me off.

I got up from the table, deciding I needed a breather.

"I'm going to get some air."

I walked away wondering what they hell was about to begin.


	2. dreams of angels

**Chapter two**

**Jasper POV**

That night I had the weirdest dream, I was walking down this dark street, In the dream I knew where I was going but I can't remember now... anyway so I'm walking down this street and these guys surround me, there was 4 or 5 of them or something and they grab me and demand that I give them what I'm holding. I think they meant drugs I don't know it was just some fucked up dream.

But suddenly Alice was there, walking towards me and these 5 men looking like an angel. I wanted to scream at her to run, these guys were dangerous and had weapons, but she just put that same smile on her face that she had on in the cafeteria and suddenly the guys had let me go and were backing away. It was as if they were afraid of her but how could they be when she looked so sweet and innocent, so pretty and petite like an Angel.

Fuck my mind must be going to mush. I don't get crushes on girls.

Anyway then I woke up.

I have no idea why I'm dreaming about her, or why I can't get her out of my head.

**Alice POV**

Edward was in my room again, pacing back and forth. Alice why are you thinking like this? Why?

I didn't know why he didn't just stop listening to my thoughts it was really none of his business and I was starting to get pissed off, I mean who was he to tell me to stop thinking about a human?

Wasn't he the one that ran away from one once?

"Edward I haven't even done anything yet!"

"But you will!"

"Look why do you care so much? I can't help it there is something about Jasper and you just have to trust me"

"I can't. Just trust me, I have bad feelings about him, I can't hear all his thoughts, it's all static and what I can hear is rude"

"so that's not your choice to make, who I decide to like is my choice, he may be human Edward but you and me both know that's not the problem. You just need to trust me; I know what I'm doing Edward stop being over protective. You know I can look after myself."

Edward was silent then, he sighed and nodded. "fine, but if something happens, if I find out he has some plan or is going to hurt you I will not hesitate to rip his cocky little head of." He shut the door behind him as he left, leaving me by myself with my thoughts.

Jasper Jasper Jasper. Why is it that I can't get you out of my head?

It was times like these I wished I could sleep, I wondered if he felt something too, god as if he did, he'd have no idea he probably already thinks I'm some freak like the rest of the school. Oh god and I smiled at him, why the hell did I do that?

I was going insane. Maybe Edward was right, maybe I should stop trying to figure him out, just forget about him.

The next morning I found myself staring at him from across the hall, he was standing there, leaning against his locker, his blonde hair hanging down in his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. Something was troubling him and god I wanted to know what, I wanted to know everything he was thinking. Oh god, what was happening to me?

I was staring at him, just standing there in the hall way staring at him and he looked up and met my eyes, so I turned around and sprinted away from him. I couldn't handle all these feelings.

I walked slowly to English class knowing I had to talk to Bella; I had to tell somebody that I didn't know what the hell was going through my head. Bella was already in her seat when I walked in and noticed the look on my face; she looked at me with concern as I sat down.

"We need to talk I whispered".

Our teacher hushed us immediately and I felt like throwing a book at her head. Honestly teachers need to get a grip why does it matter if we are whispering don't they realise no one listens to their crap anyways?

God why was I so irritated?

Bella passed me a blank piece of paper and I got the hint.

I don't know what to do.

**About J?**

Yes. God Bella, I have no Idea what's going through my head.

Nothing makes sense, and everything always makes sense to me.

**What happened this morning?**

I was walking to my locker and I saw J and I just stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him,

He looked so tired and I just wanted to walk up to him and ask him why? I wanted to know everything that was going through his head.

**So what's so bad about that? You like him; maybe you should just try and get to know him.**

But that just it, He probably has no interest in me what so ever, what if it's one sided and he doesn't feel anything, I'm not normal Bella for god sakes we aren't normal I can't just get to know him like a normal person can!!!

**Why not? You said to me that you were sure, you said you felt like there was something else, something else you hadn't figured out yet, there's some reason for this, there has to be. Alice just admits it you've been around for a long time and you've never been interested in a guy like this. Obviously it's not just a stupid crush or something.**

I suppose.

**It's not, Alice I'm your best friend, and I'll be here for you no matter what.**

**Don't worry about anything else, you just need to concentrate on your feelings, you want to know him.**

**So act human for god's sake and get to know him, figure out if he feels the same way and take it from there.**

Okay, I'll try I suppose.

-------

The bell rang and I realised both of us had payed no attention in class, but what did it matter, it was just English and we'd do it over and over again anyway.

I left the room thinking about what Bella had said, I had to do it the human way and get to know him right? But I was also thinking about the fact that it didn't change anything, so what if he felt the same way once he found out what I was he wouldn't want me anyway.

I suddenly realised why Edward wanted Bella to stay away from him in the first place.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't shake the dream, as I walked through the corridors of my new school, I was so tired because I just couldn't go back to sleep after that dream. And I couldn't stop thinking about Alice even when I didn't even want to be thinking about her in the first place.

I was leaning against my locker staring at nothing when I felt someone looking at me... I looked up and there she was, her hair all sticking out in the cute way it did and she was standing there staring at me, she blushed and friggen turned around and bolted in the other direction.

I had no idea what was going on or why I couldn't get her out of my head, but it seemed like I don't know, that maybe she was thinking about me too?

No that's dumb, I'm just the new kid that everyone is staring at... she's probably just curious or something.

"Jasper hey, Jasper what's going on?" mike was talking to me.

God if I had one wish it would be to make this kid disappear or at least shut up; anyone would think he had a crush on me. They never seemed to stop talking they were always going on about this or that, sitting with them at lunch was hell with them two never shutting up and Jessica's stupid voice. I knew that one day of that was enough, and I couldn't actually believe that I was planning to go to the library to "study" at lunch time but the silence sounded a whole lot more appealing and if I had to sit with them they were going to drive me insane.

My classes were boring, people whispered about me. I supposed the rumours were already going around about why I moved here, the fact that I lived with my brother would be making people wonder where my parents were. And it was a small town; probably people knew my brother was a bum.

When the bell for lunch rang I went slowly to my locker and walked in the opposite way from the cafeteria towards the library.

I walked in wondering if you were even aloud in here at lunch but the library teacher smiled at me, which I took as that we were aloud and not many people came in here.

I took a seat in the corner behind a book case and pulled out my iPod.

It had only been ten or fifteen minutes before I felt that weird feeling, like a vibration humming through the air, so I turned around to see Alice staring at me again.

I pulled my head phones out, she must have been coming to sit down over here; she had a ton of books in her arms.

"Hey" she said, her voice sounded... like an angels. Wth.

I shook my head as she gave me a half smile.

"Hey" I replied awkwardly.

"You're Jasper right?" she asked the question politely, but I mean obviously everyone already knew who I was.

"Yeah" I replied anyway.

"I'm Alice" she said with another one of her perfect smiles.

She dumped her books down on the desk next to mine, and when I looked at them she frowned and asked "do you mind?"

"No, no go ahead."

"I'm so behind" she said shrugging and sat delicately down on her chair then she opened her books and started reading.

I knew that I should stop staring at her; I didn't want to scare her or anything. But god she smelt so damned good, like flowers, roses, and sugar, like raspberries and strawberries. How she could smell like so many different things at once I had no idea.

I put my left headphone back in, not wanting to put both in and seem like I was trying to ignore her presence or anything.

When the bell finally rang I stood up and stretched my arms up above my head, I looked over to catch Alice looking at me… She smiled this cheeky smile, got up gathered her books into her arms and walked away, not even saying anything.

I had no idea what was going on exactly but I had a feeling things were about to get very strange.


	3. rainy days

APOV:

Alice's diary:

After I'd been at the library I felt like maybe I was getting somewhere, just sitting near him in silence was nice, it was comfortable. My whole life as a human no one understood me, I was alone. And then when I was a vampire I had my family, and even though I'm happy I've got them I know I need something more, but I don't know if Jasper is that... And he is human; he could hate me if he found out what I was... I don't know what I'm doing, but I can't seem to stop. I'm just going to take Bella's advice; act human and see what happens.

Edward seemed to be trying to stay out of my mind, either that or he was ignoring my thoughts, it would be nice if he would give my thoughts some privacy. I couldn't help but think about Jasper all day long, I wanted to know things about him, about his passed, I wanted to know why he seemed so strange... like something was different about him. When I think about it Jasper seems a bit like us, he seems reserved like he is hiding something or maybe I'm just reading into things... maybe he is just at a new school and doesn't need everyone in a small town knowing his business. I don't know I don't seem to know anything anymore; I wish I could control my visions and just know already what was going to happen. But it wasn't working for me.

Maybe I'm going insane.

JPOV:

When I got home from school my brother was passed out on the couch, I wondered how anyone could live with themselves when they were that disgusting.

I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. My room was practically empty, it had an old chocolate brown chest of draws with most my clothes in it, I had a dark brown desk, a computer and my iPod. These were the only things I owned, I moved around so much It wasn't worth keeping things... I worked part time where I used to live and saved up to get the laptop and my iPod, the laptop really is only used for my music, as there is no internet here. Without my music I think I might die of boredom.

I looked at the window to see it had started to rain, being cooped up inside all the time was driving me nuts, all I could think about was the way Alice smiled, and the way she smelt... oh shit why am i thinking these ridiculous things?

I walked into the kitchen deciding to get something to eat, but when i opened the cupboards there was nothing in them... the only thing in the fridge was an old pizza which really didnt look very appealing. I decided just to take a few sleeping pills and go to bed.

_I was running through the forest, and it was cold... everywhere around me was green and all the plants were covered with rain drops... it seemed like the forest was closing in on me, I couldn't see the sky above me, I couldn't see a road anywhere, All i could see was green and more green. I knew I had to run, but why? What was I running from? The further I ran the darker it seemed to get, I couldn't see clearly, there was fog... I stopped running my heart beating so fast it might jump right out of my chest, when I felt someone's hands touch my back, I pulled away and turned around ready to fight whoever it was... but it was her, it was Alice. I was soaking wet, with my hair in my eyes and dirt all over me...but she was standing there in skinny leg jeans, and a beautiful crimson red silk top that looked amazing against her lovely pale skin... and she was perfectly dry, not a tiny bit of dirt on her anywhere. I just stared at her, with my mouth hanging open..._

"_Jasper are you okay" Alice asked as she placed her hands on my arm._

_Her hands were so cold, or maybe it was just me... she was staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes... I've never seen eyes sooo beautiful._

"_Jasper?" Alice said with a concerned look_

"_Um, I'm okay..." I replied not knowing what else to say._

"_Your soaking wet, what are you doing out here?" Alice said, I couldn't tell if she was worried or amused._

"_I'm, I, I don't know what I'm doing actually... I was just running..."_

"_From what jasper?" she said as she moved her hand up to my face and brushed away the hair hanging in my eyes._

_Her hands were so soft, I forgot she had even said anything, I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms, I wanted to kiss her... she was so beautiful. I wanted her to be mine._

I woke up suddenly with someone banging on my door... light was shinning in the window and I sat up in bed, still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

"Jasper, get the fuck out of bed now!"

I slowly got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen where my brother was now standing...

"I'm going to work, I'll be home late and when i get home I expect this crap will be cleaned up, got it?" my brother Andy said walking out the door before i could say anything.

I looked around the room, there were empty pizza boxes, beer cans, rubbish and who knows what else laying around... the sink was full of dishes from who knows how long ago. So I'm his servant now, great... I looked at the clock, and realised I had about 5 minutes to shower, put fresh clothes on and get myself to school.


End file.
